4x19 and maybe on?
by AS.1157
Summary: I have been dying to write this. What if Jamie and Eddie continued their kiss. R&R tell me if I need to keep going.


It felt good to just walk as we bantered about a song. I didn't even care that much but it was better the awkward silence the would have been. As I hold on to his arm i start to sing part of the song as we came up to my building.  
>"This is me." I say as I look up at my building, drunk.<br>"It sure is." Jamie says looking around aimlessly.  
>He gives me this look of determination that confused me. I figure it out when he leans down (well it wasn't all him) and kisses me. You know its a good kiss when all you can do is take in his scent and fall in love. I slide my hands down his chest as his hand go under my jacket to my back. Pulling apart for the need for air, I realise that he's going to tell me it was a mistake but instead he pulls me back in. We make out for a little bit longer before he pulls away.<br>"Would you like to come up." I barley get out without stuttering.  
>"Sure." He says as we walk to the into the building and up the stairs.<br>He leaned against the wall as I unlock the door to my apartment. Once in the door, I put my keys on the table while he set his jacket over a chair.  
>"Do you want something to drink."<br>"Yeah sure what do you have?" Jamie ask as he went to sit on the couch.  
>"Umm, beer, water, and juice pouches." Grabbing a water for my self.<br>"Beer? Why do you have juice pouches?" He ask giving me a suspicious look.  
>"I have a fetich for them, sometimes I can't help myself." I shrugged and grabbed a bag of chips form the corner be fore walking into the living room. "What movie should we watch?" I ask crouching down to see my small movie collection.<br>"Anything you wanna watch." He says opening his beer and taking a swig.  
>I grab This Means War and put it in before sitting on my couch leaning on Jamie a little. About 20 minutes into the movie he drops his hand from the back of the couch to my side and pulls me into him. It feels right, even though its wrong it feels right. Not having to worry about getting caught or being seen. But I knew we would have to talk about everything at some point but right now everything is peaceful and there are no worries. Jamie drifted off about 20 minutes before me so I got up and grabbed a throw blanket, put it over both of us and drifted off to.<p>

When I start to wake up all I smell is sausages and bacon. Oooooh the best scent in the world. I get up and fold the blanket putting back in the basket in the corner. I walk into the kitchen to see Jamie making food. I walked up behind him and slid my hands around his waist and put my head against his chest.

"Morning." He said turning around in my arms to kiss me.

"Morning." I say looking up at him smiling.

"Breakfest is almost done. After I have to back to the bar to grab my car and go home and change" He said turning back around to pull out a couple more pieces of bacon from the frying pan and moving the sausage. I went over to the cabinet and grabbed some plates and forks and some juice pouches before sitting down at the island.

After about five minutes Jamie comes over with the plates of food and we start eating. After we were done he did dishes while I went back and got dressed. I mental decied we were going to have our talk in the car. On the way out he grabbed his jacket and i grabbed my keys and we went down and out to my car. Once started and as I was pulling out I turned to him.

"Soo, guess we need new partners." I said in the least awkward way possible but it still came out awkward.

"Yeah we do, unless you do want this," jesturing between us,"if you don't I totally understand and I'll walk away."

"No, I definitely want this, I'm just sad I won't get to be the one that has your back at work." I said trying to remember where the bar was.

"Yeah, I know. At least after we get new partners we can do this all the time." He said grabing my hand from the gear and intertwining our fingers.

We pull up to the bar and he leans across the console, puting his hand on the side of my face and kisses me. I grabed the back of his neck in atempt to pull him closer, but before I could he pulled away.

"I'll see you at work." He smiled and got out. I watched him get in his car and pull out before I put mine back in gear and start towards the precinct.

After putting my uniform on I walked into Sarg's office and just let it rip.

"Sir, I need a new partner." I blurted.

"Well it's about time." He said clapping him hands before rumiging through his drawers. Pulling out two thick packets of papers, he handed them to me and said, "Give the other one to Jamie, trust me you're gonna be here a while."

I walked out to find Jamie. Walking down the halls toward the locker rooms, he opens the door to come out before I can even knock. "Here is our paper work." I say handing him the stack. We walked down to our desks and started writing.

At lunch we both sat at our desks and ate while worked every once in a while glancing at one another for across the room. Some questions made me wanna just throw the packet and some were understandable, but still it was a shit load of papers for a new partner. Finally, about an hour before the end of tour I finshed ran it into Sarg's office before going and pulling up a chair next to Jamie.

"How much you got left?" I ask, proping me feet up on his desk.

"Three pages. Was all this nessassary?"

"I don't know, 'Did a dog mull your partner?' Like what kind of question is that." I said. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes. I was so exuasted from paper work. A little while later Jamie stood up and walked into Sarg's office and put his on the desk. He came back over, looked at the time, then put his feet on top of mine.

"We got 20 minutes, then we can leave." He said putting his head back and closing his eyes.

After the 20 minutes was up we started walking towards the locker rooms when Sarge stopped us.

"Janko, Reagan. Come in here." Sarge said standing outside his office door.

"What do you need sarge?" Jamie asked as we walked in.

"Your new partners will be announced tomorrow at roll call." He said before waving us off.

"Couldn't he have just told us that in the hall instead of calling us into his office?" I ask Jamie as I opened the door to the locker room. He shrugged and kept walking.

After changing Jamie waited for me. As we walked toward to doors we intertwined fingers and hoped for the best.


End file.
